<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Haunting of Buffy Summers by TSPking1994</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250753">The Haunting of Buffy Summers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994'>TSPking1994</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buffy Summers-centric, Dark Horse Buffy the Vampire Slayer Comics, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt Buffy Summers, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSPking1994/pseuds/TSPking1994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween special which serves as a sequel to “Tristan Tormented” which was a sequel in itself to “Twisted Tristan”.</p><p>Following the death of her son, Buffy Summers is far from the mood to celebrate Halloween, that is until she believes she is contacted by the spirit of her son leading her to places she’s never been before as she becomes determined to get to the bottom of who or what is haunting her.</p><p>Fanfiction Series to “Buffy the vampire Slayer” series, “Angel” series and the Buffyverse continuation in the “Dark Horse Comics” series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel/Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.<br/>15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.<br/>F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since the passing of Buffy and Angel’s son Tristan and despite the relief over there being no sign of the shadow demon that was released at the time of Tristan’s death there was very little reason to celebrate for Buffy and co this Halloween as Buffy and Angel both mourned their child, Dawn grieved her nephew, Faith a friend, Willow an honoree nephew and Spike an strained ally. <br/>Yes, this Halloween nobody had celebration in mind, well almost nobody.<br/>“Xander, you absolutely cannot dress up my niece as a pumpkin!” Buffy told her best friend as she and Xander walked through a local cemetery within San Francisco. “With our luck with Halloween you’ll end up turning baby Joyce into an actual pumpkin.”<br/>Buffy had always called her niece baby Joyce instead of just Joyce, even though she was a young child now and no longer a baby she could never bring herself to just call her Joyce, perhaps because it was confirmation there was no other Joyce amongst the living anymore or perhaps it just brought up too much pain.<br/>Buffy thought about her mother everyday but more so since the death of her son, more than ever she wished for her mother to be there and somehow make everything okay not that she could even if she was still alive but still wishing was better than accepting the harsh reality of what her life had become.<br/>“Your niece wants to be a vampire of all things it is literally like she knows what we all get up to when we join her aunt Buffy for late night walks.” Xander admitted to her. “I for one don’t feel like having to stop my five-year-old from biting my neck because Halloween got too real again!”<br/>“Somehow I’d still prefer that over my niece potentially becoming somebody’s pumpkin pie despite how delicious pumpkin pie maybe.” Buffy replied to her best friend.<br/>“You should come over for Halloween might be nice spending it with family,” Xander suggested. “Especially after everything…”<br/>“Nah, maybe next year this year I really do not feel like getting caught up with Halloween.” Buffy responded, making it clear she wanted to be alone. “Do not get me wrong if some wacky stuff starts happening text me but otherwise it is me, my couch and some good old-fashioned movie watching.”<br/>Before Xander could reply to Buffy’s rejection of his invitation to spend Halloween with him, Dawn and baby Joyce Buffy stopped walking, becoming frozen within the spot she stood in, forcing Xander to stop walking, clearly concerned for the slayer as the slayer turned to her side to notice her son Tristan’s grave, her eyes going straight towards his tombstone.<br/>“I cannot believe I almost walked past it!” Buffy told Xander, the hurt of seeing her son’s grave clearly all over her face. “Burying dust is kind of weird when you think of it, I mean he was technically already supernaturally cremated…but it sure is nice to be able to see him every night…just wish I did not have to wait for his death before I could be this close to him.”<br/>“Maybe you should start skipping this cemetery?” Xander suggested as he put his arm around Buffy and side hugged her tightly. “Willow and I could patrol this cemetery, so you do not have to be here all the time.”<br/>“Thanks for the offer Xander but I cannot leave him again, I have already left him too many times before.” Buffy replied as tears began forming in her eyes. “Even if he does not know it, I do not ever want him to think I’m gone.”</p><p>The very next morning, the morning of all hallows eve certainly proved to live up to it’s spooky legacy for Buffy as she awoke from her bed, climbed out of it, stood up and walked over to her nearby dresser where she sat down in front of the mirror, picked up and brush and began combing her luxurious long blonde hair.<br/>“Happy Halloween,” Buffy mumbled to herself as she continued brushing her hair before she suddenly heard the roaring noise of the television coming from the living room of the apartment she shared with Willow.<br/>Buffy stood up from her dresser chair, charged towards her bedroom door, opening it with force before running straight into the living room where the deafening noise of the television continued to grow louder as she desperately search for the television remote within the corners and sides of the nearby couch.<br/>The noise was not only heard by the slayer as she quickly discovered when Willow rushed out of her room chanting loudly in a long dead language before waving her hand and suddenly the noise was gone.<br/>“Hey Buffy love you and everything but the next time you try deafening me in the morning I may have to turn you back into a rat.” Willow joked with her, only to be left shocked by a stunned Buffy who stared blankly towards the television. “Buffy, I was only joking about the rat thing.”<br/>Willow glanced over to the television to see what Buffy was staring at only for her to be left shocked to see the television was switched off.<br/>“Do not tell me we are haunted again,” Willow complained to Buffy. “Here is hoping it is something you killed this time and not me!”<br/>“I think it was Tristan,” Buffy admitted to her redheaded best friend. “I was at his grave last night he is clearly trying to contact me.”<br/>“Buffy, you are at his grave every night I doubt he’s decided to make contact for the first time on Halloween.” Willow told her as she began walking towards Buffy. “I’d love it for him to be able to say goodbye to you but you and I both know it’s probably some pissed off spirit or something else.”<br/>“Yeah I know,” Buffy sighed as she sat down on the couch. “It is just the shadow demon is out there somewhere whose to say Tristan is not?”<br/>“We have been through this before sweetie, Tristan’s at peace and maybe that’s the best place for him to be.” Willow replied as she sat down on the couch, sitting next to Buffy. “I do not think he’s anywhere bad I think he’s finally at peace and I think that is something he wanted for a really long time.”<br/>“Your right it is probably just some new Halloween horror that I am going to have to kill or whatever it is that we call getting rid of a ghost...” Buffy responded, trying and failing to sound any less sad than she was. “Or we could call ghostbusters and I can go back to bed?”<br/>“There’s a powerful psychic that I tend to go to from time to time when I feel the need to hear something from the other side her name is Madame Majestic and she is really good I’ll go see her and see if it is spirit related before we hit the books for alternatives.” Willow revealed to her best friend, eager to take some responsibility off the struggling slayer.<br/>“Here’s me thinking all those mystic megs and Madame magics were all phonies.” Buffy admitted before standing up from the couch. “Drop me her address and I’ll go see what Madame Majestic has to say about haunted televisions.”<br/>“I could go for you…you know…in case you get hurt when you realize it is not Tristan.” Willow suggested as she stood up to face her friend. “This seems like more like a case for a witch than a slayer maybe you should just go back to bed and let me handle this.”<br/>“I’m fine with going Willow to be honest I would rather stay busy and I think I want to handle this one alone for now…you know until witch assistance is needed.” Buffy told her, reassuring the witch that she would be fine going solo.<br/>“Okay…I could go with you though? Maybe even get Xander to tag along like the old days just us three?” Willow offered, worried to leave the slayer alone, knowing how much Buffy had been struggling following the death of her son.<br/>“I kind of just want to be alone!” Buffy admitted, feeling guilty for pushing away her friend but needing the time to herself.</p><p>Buffy walked down one of the many back alleyways within San Francisco in search of Madame Majestic’s headquarters eager to find out what caused the television annoyance earlier that day, convinced it was the spirit of her late son despite her friend Willow telling her otherwise but not wanting to get her hopes up at the same time in case Willow was right.<br/>Buffy stopped at a door painted a bright baby blue before noticing the writing “Come on in, I’m waiting” written on the window next to the door.<br/>“Well here goes nothing!” She mumbled to herself as she started knocking on the door only to be met by no answer.<br/>She waited at the door longer than she would wait at most doors that people did not answer because she believed her best friend would never steer her wrong and after several minutes the bright blue door suddenly opened by itself, alarming Buffy at first by a tell tale sign off what may await her when she walked into Madame Majestic’s.<br/>Although that worry never stopped Buffy as she knew deep down whatever was haunting her this Halloween would find her again one way or another and therefore, she was ready to find it first.<br/>“You must be Buffy Summers you have many fans on the other side and even more enemies.” Madame Majestic greeted Buffy, as Buffy walked into a darkly lit room to find Madame Majestic dressed up like a stereotypical gypsy styled psychic, sitting at a table with a clear crystal ball.<br/>“You got to be kidding me! This is right out a horror movie well a B horror movie although every horror movie is a B when your life is an A horror.” Buffy complained to the psychic as she walked over to the table and sat down on a seat opposite her.<br/>“I am very aware of your chosen destiny Miss Summers just as much as you are aware of a spirit haunting you,” The psychic replied to the slayer. “You are confused by the spirits identity and even more so confused that they have chosen Halloween of all times to contact you but you should not be frustrated with this spirit as Halloween hauntings are very common. It is after all when the veil between the living and the dead is at its weakest.”<br/>“I think I’ve heard that before never thought much of it till now. Is this spirit…. evil?” Buffy wondered, unable to ask if it were her son, fearing Madame Majestic would say no.<br/>“The lines between evil and good are blurred with many especially with your son but no he is not trying to harm you in fact he needs your help.” Madame Majestic revealed to the slayer who was shocked to learn she really was being haunted by Tristan.<br/>“Of course, I’ll help him!” Buffy declared to her. “I will do anything to help him…how can I help him?”<br/>Buffy was unsure whether or not she believed this psychic’s words not because she did not trust Willow’s recommendation but because she did not want to get her hopes up like she had so many times before when it came to Tristan but she knew she had to do whatever the psychic told her to do in order to potentially speak with her son once more and help him in any way she could.</p><p>After a short but seemingly long to her kind of day, Buffy Summers was now laid on her fully made bed within her bedroom in her San Francisco apartment, her eyes closed while she was deep in thought. She had been giving some herbs that was put in a tea that she had drank before going to her room after Willow ensured her what she was taking was not some hippie thing that’d make her go on some bad drug fueled trip.<br/>She just lay there with her eyes tightly shut, thinking of the son she lost, not daring to open her eyes or move in anyway, knowing that if she did before it was time then the psychic’s potion would not work.<br/>She laid there for what felt like forever until she almost found herself falling asleep when suddenly she was now stood next to the bed looking dazed and confused as she looked down at her own body, stunned that there was now two of her as she realized she was having some kind of magical out of body existence.<br/>“You know it is a whole lot spookier on this plane when you have a body to look at in the living realm.” Tristan declared, as Buffy turned around to see her son stood in front of her with a smile on his face.<br/>“Tristan…” Buffy replied softly, as she began to smile at the sight of her son, a sight she believed she may never have seen again.<br/>“It is nice to see you to mum!” Tristan said to her, shocking Buffy by calling her mum for the first genuine time. “But I am afraid to say this is not going to be a happy family reunion!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Buffy finally gets the mother/son bonding she always wanted with Tristan, the only problem is it's all happening on the astral plane.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: I do not own the rights to the television show Buffy the Vampire Slayer, its spin-off series Angel, its dark horse comics continuation series, or any of the characters created by Joss Whedon and others in the Buffyverse.<br/>15 years +, Mild to Strong Violence, Sexual References.<br/>F/F, F/M, M/M, Other +</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buffy Summers could not believe her eyes, sure she had a hunch her recent haunting may have had something to do with her recently deceased son but for him to actually be standing in front of her in the astral plane as she stood next to a sleeping version of her was super strange even for a vampire slayer.<br/>“I knew it was you!” Buffy said proudly, only to be met by Tristan rolling his eyes in frustration<br/>“Yeah good on you mum can we get to the whole shadow demon business now?” Tristan replied, attempting to make his mother see the urgency of their situation but all she could hear was him calling her mum once more.<br/>“You just called me mum…twice!” Buffy responded with a giddy smile, beyond happy to see her son once again. “You’re here and you’re calling me mum.”<br/>“Damn it!” Tristan snapped, as he looked over at the bed to see that Buffy’s sleeping body had suddenly disappeared as if it was never there. “It’s taken you!”<br/>“Wait, what?” Buffy asked as she turned to the side to see her sleeping self was no longer on her bed. “Okay…I’m guessing that is not a good sign.”<br/>“Nope,” Tristan sighed. “For this plane the shadow demon is basically a god it’s like the astral plane is his kingdom and he’s just taken your body which means if we do not find it really soon your going to be as stuck here as me!”<br/>“Okay I get it big bad spells big trouble…can we just get back to you calling me mum for a second and then I’ll turn on slayer mode?” Buffy responded, not ignoring the danger she faced but just so happy to see her son to fully care.</p><p>Tristan Summers had been in the astral plane for what felt like forever to him forced to see the world go on without him and unable to interact with others, well at least that is how it began for him until one day he found himself reunited with a vampire he’d never thought he’d see again, his ex-love Dante.<br/>Tristan could not believe it when he was reunited with the love of his life in this twisted afterlife called the astral plane and before long he began to realize they were not alone, there were many lost souls within the astral plane mostly used as food for the shadow demon but a few who managed to stay alive in this limbo like world.<br/>As time passed he learned that the astral plane was neither heaven or hell but some kind of in between with no possibility of going to either, forced to live in the shadow demon’s domain, one that had been his domain for eons, a home which would soon be no more now that the shadow demon was free to roam the living realm.<br/>The astral plane was a miserable existence for most spirits but not for Tristan as he watched life go on without him he did not become bitter like the others, instead he learned how beautiful life was now that he was no longer living it and how much people he never fully opened up to loved him despite his many twisted actions.<br/>Tristan did need Buffy over here to help him but not hoping to escape this realm he had come to oddly love but to help him, help her as the shadow demon grew stronger and stronger preparing for his war against the slayers.<br/>“So, are you two like back together now or what? Because I am not sure how I feel about my son dating a vampire.” Buffy wondered as she, Dante and Tristan walked the empty streets of San Francisco.<br/>“He is not a vampire anymore nor am I, not sure what we are here.” Tristan explained as the three of them continued walking. “Also, you dated two vampires.”<br/>“Yeah but they both have souls and…” Buffy began to reply to her son before turning her attention to Dante. “Are you still evil if you are not a vampire?”<br/>“I still remember vampire me; I sometimes still feel like vampire me but no I am not vampire me…anymore! I think I’m human or at least a human spirit.” Dante answered his boyfriend’s mother. “Although I’m nowhere near as powerful a ghost as your son!”<br/>“Is this about the haunting again? It’s Halloween any ghost could have pulled something like that.” Tristan told Dante, playing down his boyfriend’s claims.<br/>“I’m not just talking about that I am talking about how you’re the only spirit the shadow demon leaves alone in this realm not to mention how much safer I’ve been since you got here.” Dante argued. “And yet it still remains here despite no longer being trapped.”<br/>“That is because It needs to power up before taking on well…you!” Tristan revealed to Buffy as the three of them continued to walk. “The demon cannot be touched like the first, but it can touch it is like it has control over when it is just a shadow and when it is something more.”<br/>“If I cannot touch the thing yet it can strike me why the hell has it not just took me out? Why does it need to get stronger?” Buffy wondered.<br/>“Clearly it needs to level up for some reason.” Dante answered the blonde-haired slayer.<br/>“Which is why I needed you here to help me stop it before it gets whatever it wants,” Tristan told his mother, “Of course I had hoped Willow would come with you and do some kind of spell like the one the shadow men did on it originally to trap it once before.”<br/>“But now we have to waste what little time remains of your visit to the astral plane to find your body because as always the shadow demon is one step ahead.” Dante continued to reveal to Buffy.<br/>“So, I guess this means we find my body and then I await the next apocalypse.” Buffy stated, saddened to know her time with her son was not only limited but was going to be spent ensuring that she would once again leave him.<br/>“Hold on a minute,” Tristan said before stopping walking, the other two stopping too, eager to hear his next words. “Do not ask me how but I think I know where to go…”<br/>Tristan had no idea why he suddenly knew where to go or how he suddenly knew where to go but he knew for certainty he was not wrong which somehow managed to alarm him more than if he still remained unknowing.</p><p>“I do not get it why would I be here?” Buffy asked in shock as she and Tristan stood in front of Tristan’s grave within the astral plane version of a San Francisco cemetery, the two of them looking at an unconscious version of Buffy lying on top of the closed grave.<br/>“It is clearly playing games with us, reckons a reminder of what awaits you when you wake up will stop you wanting to wake up it’s rather impressive to be honest it is exactly what I would do if I was fucking with someone.” Tristan answered his mother. “I guess that is how I knew somehow…clearly a part of me rubbed on off it just as much as it changed me!”<br/>“I do not want to leave you; I should stay and help you stop whatever it is that the shadow demon is planning.” Buffy told him. “I cannot just leave you here alone to fight the same demon that killed you!”<br/>“Firstly I was killed by a goddess not a demon which is a good way to go like being taken out by the best, secondly I am not alone or did you forget the fact I am here with Tristan.” Tristan argued with her, determined to make his mother return to the land of the living. “And you really should not feel bad because I freaking love it here, I get to see the world through a veil, I get to be with the man I love and mostly I get to let go of all the darkness that plagued me my entire life…it is weird to say it but this is kind of my heaven.”<br/>“I wish I did better by you, I wish I could have been a better mother.” Buffy admitted to her son, as tears began forming in her eyes. “I should have raised you, protected you from it all and maybe then you would not be happy with being dead.”<br/>“I do not blame you for anything, I did for a long time, I despised you and Angel so much despite the many times you guys keep trying to reach me it somehow just managed to make me hate use even more but that part of me is well and truly dead.” Tristan said, comforting his mother with his words. “I can never make up for what I’ve done, nor do I deserve to be at peace or my version of it but I am and I am going to be okay here! You do not need to worry about me anymore.”<br/>“I am always going to worry about you.” Buffy cried. “You are my son!”<br/>“You know your needed there.” Tristan replied, as he gave his mother a hug. “You are a true hero through and through and I would never forgive myself if I was the reason you stopped being who you are by staying here.”<br/>“I should not have to keep choosing the slayer side of me over everything.” Buffy complained as she hugged her son tighter. “But you are right my destiny is far from over…neither is yours!”<br/>“I know I have just moved to a different realm instead of a different country.” Tristan joked as the mother and son broke off their hug, preparing to say goodbye to each other. “And hey if you start missing me too much, I’ll rank up the volume on your tv from time to time, who knows I may even try some other stereotypical hauntings.”<br/>“You enjoy being a ghost far too much!” Buffy laughed with her son.<br/>“Just make sure you give that demon hell…for me.” Tristan told his mother who quickly nodded in agreement with her son.<br/>Buffy closed her eyes briefly before reopening them to find herself waking up in her bed back in her apartment to the sound of her door being knocked on before she sat up as Willow opened the door and walked into Buffy’s bedroom.<br/>“Well did you get some closure, or did it make everything even worse?” Willow asked, fully fearing the answer.<br/>“Actually, it made everything better, minus the fact the shadow demon is planning something pretty big, but we will deal with that when we have to.” Buffy replied as she climbed off her bed and stood up to face Willow. “For now I am just happy my son is happy even if that means he is in some weird after life it is still better than him being miserable and trying to kill us all…I think.”<br/>“Well yay to that…I think.” Willow responded. “Just no joining him anytime soon because I need you for the long-haul Buffy and this world will always need you!”<br/>“Do not worry Willow I am not going anywhere.” Buffy reassured her best friend. “Well except to go and see my niece hopefully dressed as a vampire and not a pumpkin.”<br/>“Ironically, they settled on ghost because no ghost costume has ever backfired!” Willow said with sarcasm, remembering her own ordeal as a ghost. “Are you sure you do not want to stay in as planned?”<br/>“No, I think it’s time we celebrate for a change at least until the next tragedy anyway.” Buffy joked with Willow, ready to celebrate Halloween with her nearest and dearest.</p><p>Tristan Summers was beyond happy on the astral plane and if it was not for a meddling shadow demon he would consider it his heaven, however he was about to learn that the happy ending he deserved was actually no ending at all but a new beginning.<br/>“What are we doing here?” Tristan asked Dante before the two walked into an abandoned warehouse within San Francisco City on the astral plane, as Tristan was left shell shocked to see an unconscious version of his body laid on a wooden table. “Dante, what is going on?”<br/>“I was confused too when this woman that claimed to be associated with the powers that be took me here to show me your body,” Dante revealed to his lover. “Then she told me why it was there, what she had done and why she had done it.”<br/>“I do not understand…I was staked…my body turned to dust.” Tristan replied, still stunned at the sight of his own body laying on the table. “This should not be possible.”<br/>“She said only you could defeat the shadow demon, I do not know if she said that because she seemed to have the hots for Angel or because it really is true but if I have to put a bet on I’d always bet on you!” Dante admitted to him, before revealing some more truths. “You have been here for a while, the shadow demon never took it so I do not think he can…I wanted to tell you straight away but I knew the moment I did I’d lose you!”<br/>“You do not have to lose me,” Tristan reassured him. “Just because some higher being wants to give me another shot at life does not mean I want it…I am happy with you! And I am sure Buffy can handle whatever comes her way she always does.”<br/>“You are only happy here because you have given up on life, life is hard I get that, but it is so much better than this…” Dante argued with the love of his life. “You are far from done but I am where I belong!”<br/>“I do not want to lose you again Dante, I love you, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone!” Tristan declared, his words only making Dante feel more guilty.<br/>“I cannot be selfish with my love for you not again…Drusilla told me of you long before we ever met, I believed we belonged together and a part of me still does but I was a monster then.” Dante revealed reluctantly. “Tristan…Drusilla never killed your parents I did!”<br/>“No,” Tristan cried, completely in denial. “You are just saying that so I will leave you here!”<br/>“I am sorry I really am, all I knew back then was that I needed to have you so I did…I killed your parents to bring you to me and then when Mandi seemed like she would eventually take you from me it was me who got Drusilla to get her hooked on the dark magics.” Dante continued to reveal. “I was so obsessed with the idea of us I’d have stopped at nothing for the two of us but that was never love…not then! But I do love you now, now that I’m not a soulless vampire I really do love you and it is because of that love I have to be honest with you and I need to let you go.”<br/>“Oh god, you are not lying!” Tristan realized as tears began falling from his eyes, down his cheeks, as he struggled to come to terms with his lover’s betrayal. “I cannot believe I was such a fool.”<br/>“I can never make it up to you for what I have done but I cannot keep you here just to make me happy.” Dante told him as tears formed in his own eyes, as he struggled to look at the man, he loved who now only looked back at him with disgust and heartbreak in his eyes. “Just close your eyes and go back home…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>